Flametail
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Flametail Flametail is a dark orange tom Origanal Series Shining Stars Flamekit is born with Cloverkit and Brackenkit to Leafheart and Scorchfur. He is later assinged to Eagleheart as an apprentice, and then Greystone when she becomes a queen. Horizon * Saberstar tells Flametail to go on a hunting patrol with Thornfoot and Ashpaw. Thornfoot complains of missing Saberstar. Flametail says that he misses his sister Cloverdash, who moved to the elders den with an injury. * When CinderClan attacks, Flametail is mentioned to be on a hunting patrol. * With the red streak in the sky, Flametail asks Morningfur whats happening. StormClouds-''' * Flametail makes no appearences in this book. 'Gray Dawn-' * Saberstar names Flametail Owlpaw's mentor 'Dark Air-' * Flametail goes on patrol with Yellowfrost. Skunkfur of CinderClan is on SeaClan territiroy, and Flametail tells him to get off. He refuses. It later says Flametail struggles fighting Skunkfur. Fallen Hero- * Flametail does not appear in this book. In the '''Destiny Series Moonlight-''' * Flametail is seen as Stormpaw's mentor. He seems very proud of his apprentice. Flametail does go to the gathering. * Stormpaw gets frustrated with the apprentices lack of focus. Flametail tells him not to worry. * Flametail gets angry at Smallstep, and tells him hes not getting their territroy. * Stormpaw wonders if Flametail misses him. 'Broken Shadows-' * When Stormpaw returns home, Flametail tells him he deserves to be a warrior. 'Dark Journey-' * Flametail makes no appearences. 'Frozen Storm-' * Flametail is gauding the camp with Oriolewing. Stormclaw, Waterveil, Hazelpaw, and Leaf-fall return home. He asks where Cloverpool was. * Flametail doesn't like the CinderClan cats staying. He argues with Stormclaw about it and acts smug when they leave. 'Forest of Darkness-' * Stormclaw watches Flametail go on a dawn patrol. * Flametail gets mad at Hawkflight for a moment for not attacking Gingertail. He says how upset he is about all '''the deaths beacuse of StormClan. Troubled Past-''' * He patrols the cave with Hazelpaw. he seems very concerned about her. In the '''StarPower Series Destruction-''' Flametail never appears in this book. 'Flaming Ashes ' Flametail meets with the other senior warriors, Thornfoot, Waterviel, Stormclaw, Oriolewing and Hawkflight. He warns Yellowstar that TreeClan might attack now. Flametail and Leaf-fall later help Spiderpaw with hunting techniques. He goes to the Gathering. '''Secrets Flametial and Silverbreeze murmer disagreement at Firestar wanting to ubnite the Clans.Later, Flametail starts to agree with Firestar. Flametail notices an odd scent on Oriolewing's body, and Leaf-fall says it is wolf. 'Black Haze ' Lillyflight thinks of Flametail as a possible deputy. Flametail is later disappointed in Leaf-fall being named the deputy. Flametail goes on dawn patrol with Stormclaw and Silverbreeze. When Hazelfeather has a vision about Beesting, she sees a much younger Flametail battling in the cinderClan fight. Leaf-fall later keeps Thornfoot and Flametail away from each other on duties since they both wanted to be deputy. 'Ragged Flight ' Flametail looks slightly disappointed at Stormclaw being Leafstar's deputy. He goes to the next Gathering. He hisses when he sees Rosestar in the SeaClan camp. Flametail and Silverbreeze approach Leafstar, confused by Rosestar's death. 'Ominous Winds ' Flametail does not appear in this book